


Maybe the night

by PrussianPrince



Series: HQ FILO WEEK [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, HQFiloWeek, Hainakyuu, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianPrince/pseuds/PrussianPrince
Summary: Kuroo's drunk at his first love's wedding when he met this beautiful blonde man.But, is he real?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: HQ FILO WEEK [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054580
Kudos: 4
Collections: HQ Filo Week Fic Collection





	Maybe the night

His smile is the only thing I want to see, the only thing I need.

What can go worst after attending your first love's wedding? Kuroo gave it all and drink every shot na nakikita niya. "Gago Tets easihan mo lang." Suway sa kanya ng kabanda niya habang tinatawanan siya. 

"Anong easy? Walang easy easy sakin brad." Sagot ni Kuroo bago mag-shot ulit.

At sa pang trenta niyang inom, nagpagewang gewang na siya at kumapit sa may poste habang tinatawanan ng mga kasama niya. Pag angat niya ng ulo niya, everything stopped moving. His ears shut the whole world and his eyes blurred everything except for him, the blonde standing far in front of him, staring back. 

"Gago bakit dilaw ang buwan?" Bigla niyang sinabi na nagpa tawa sa mga kasama niya. "Tangina nag tatanong ng maayos eh." Pag balik ng mata niya sa lalake sa tapat niya, nakita niya itong ngumisi sa kanya.

Biglang nagising si Kuroo at nahimasmasan. Lumakad siya papuntang CR at inilabas lahat ng ininom niya. Paglabas niya ay nawawala na yung lalaking nakita niya kanina. Napaisip siya, baka naman namamalikmata siya o hallucinate dahil sobrang kalasingan niya. Ngumuwe ito at naglakad pabalik sa mga kaibigan niya na nasa dance floor na at sumasayaw kasama ng mga jowa nila. Sumimalmal ito nang maiwan ito mag isa.

"Shot pa Kei, ishot mo kung ilan jowa mo sige!" Sobrang ingay nung babae at napa lingon siya sa irita.

Oh, ayun siya, totoo siya. Matangkad, maputi, foreigner dahil blonde ang buhok niya. He's drinking easily like he does it everyday. "Awit, halatang sanay to sa inuman. Lugi tayo mga gago." Tumawa yung tatlo niyang kasama.

For the third time, nagkatinginan ulit sila and he smirked again. "Tads! I want to dance like them oh." Yachi pleaded and his boyfriend immediately bring her to the dance floor and dance with her sweetly.

"Ah, ako din, nasan na ba si Tsumu." Pacute na sinabi ni Kageyama bago iniwan si Tsukishima sa bar.

Pinaburan siya ng diyos ng maka chamba si Kuroo para makausap ang binata. "Hey, ayaw mo sumayaw?" He asked as he drink another shot.

He stared at Kuroo as he drinks. "Kanina ka pa umiinom, di ka pa ba lasing?" He said as he shot din.

Ngumiti si Kuroo na para bang kinikilig. "Concerned ka naman agad babe." Sagot nito.

Tsukishima scoffed. "Ayoko lang masukahan ako." He answered as he smile.

Damn, he's already beautiful in his rest bitch face and he is even more beautiful with a smile. "Should I stop then?" He asked.

He pouted as he hummed. "Hmm... as a good boyfriend, yes you should." He answered with a hint of sarcasm, and Kuroo loves it.

Kuroo can't hide the kilig, it was obvious in his face. The music changed into 'maybe the night' which was one of his favorites. "It looks cool to dance sweetly like that." Lumingon si Tsukishima at napa ngiti ng makitang sweet na sweet ang mga tropa niya sa gitna. "Tara?" Napatingin si Tsukishima sa kanya, nagtataka. Kuroo hold his hand and drag him in the middle. Kuroo place Tsukishima's hands around his neck and place his arms around Tsukishima's waist. 

Tsukishima's surprised, pero hindi naman siya tumutol. He scoffed as he see Kuroo with his grin. "You look stupid, I swear to God you are drunk at kapag ako nasukahan mo!" Kuroo found him cute pag nagagalit, and he can't help but smile.

"I don't even know your name." Kuroo chuckled.

Tsukishima smiled again, melting Kuroo's heart. "I have none." He sarcastically answer.

"Then, I'll call you mine." Isang malaking kasinungalingan kapag hindi inamin ni Tsukishima na kinilig siya. Niyakap ni Tsukishima si Kuroo at binaon ang mukha niya sa dibdib nito. "Kilig amputa." Natawa nitong sinabi. 

After the sweet dancing, they stayed together talking sa table nila Tsukishima. What did they even talk to? Random stuffs that they would eventually forget the next day. 

Kuroo can't even remember how he got home, or if he manage ask the pretty boy's name, or if he really exist ba talaga. It was like fate has been playing with him. His first love got married right in front of him, tapos ngayon yung taong nagpatibok ulit sa puso niya di niya man lang nakilala. "Tangina." He breathed.

Maybe it is just a small crush kase gwapo naman talaga si Tsukishima, but it has been weeks and he's still longing for him. Pansin na ng mga kabanda niya na nanlalata siya, and he can't even ask kung totoo ba yung kasayaw niya noon kase baka nanaginip lang siya. "May big time na nagaalok sa Siargao, G?" Bokuto asked. "Tig 10k tayo libre pa hotel at pamasahe." 

"Weh? G ako." Sigaw ni Oikawa. "Ken, Tets, kayo ba?" Tanong niya sa kanila.

Sayang pera. "G." Sagot ni Kuroo.

Music festival, a place na kahit oldies ay relate. Hindi napigilan mapatalon nila Kuroo ng makarating sa isla ng Siargao at makita ang stage na pagpeperforman nila. 

Their band sings rock music and never ballad or soft, tulad ng motto nila _laging hard_. 

Outfit check, instrument check, members check. They are the next band to perform at ready na sila backstage. "To the most beautiful person I met... this is for you." The voice said that made the crowd roar.

3

2

1

The instrumental hits Kuroo hard ng marinig niya ulit yung kanta na iyon. 

_I want to lay down by the fire with you_

_Where souls are glowing, ever warmer too_

_your love surrounds me like a lullaby_

_singing softly, you are mine oh mine_

Napaka pamilyar ng boses at iniisip ni Kuroo kung saan niya narinig yon. "Gago sila Sho pala nauna satin, akala ko una tayo." Tuwang tuwang sinabi ni Bokuto habang nakadungaw sa likod.

Nandito rin si Shouyo... Tumakbo si Kuroo at sumilip din. Hindi niya makita, pero naaninag niya yung matangkad na lalake. Hindi siya mapakali at tumakbo paikot sa harap para makita kung sino yung kumakanta.

_Maybe the night_

_Holds a little hope for us, dear_

_Maybe we might_

_Want to settle down, just be near_

_Stay together_

He was right, he is real. Kuroo catch his breath as he look up to the blonde singer. He looks like a moon shining above and he can't help but to be breathless.

The crowd loves how warm and chilling his voice is, and he is proud despite of not even knowing his name. He wants to yell, he's mine.

_Stay together_

_Stay together_

_Here_

The crowd applaud as he finishes the song. They are about to leave the stage when someone yelled. "Mine!" Tsukishima stopped as he heard that faint voice. "Mine!" He looked back and tried to find the owner of the voice.

There are thousands of people in front of them, malamang naaaning lang siya. 

He was about to turn when someone yelled again, but it is now louder. "Mine!" He turned around and saw the most beautiful person he saw running up to the stage. 

He breathed heavily in front of him. "Lasing ba ako?" Tsukishima chuckled, and forgot that the microphone is still open.

He saw that smile again. "No, you are mine." Kuroo walked in front of him and kissed him in front of the crowd.

Everyone got surprised, happy, natulala, lat higit sa lahat kinilig. Lalo na yung mga kabanda ng dalawa na walang alam na may relasyon pala sila.

For just a moment, again, Kuroo did not care sino naka tingin sa kanila, ang mahalaga ay ang tao na nasa harapan niya. "From now on, let's stay together, yeah?" Tsukishima missed that smirk.

"Yeah, Let's stay together." He smiled before pecking his lips. 


End file.
